


Late Night Talk

by Glober



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Miraculous Fluff Month, Post-Reveal Love Square, Pre-Relationship, Reveal, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have a heart to heart conversation resulting in an Amazing realization. MLB Fluff Month.





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

"I thought I'd spotted a stray" Said Ladybug landing on the roof top next to Chat Noir on a slightly dark night. 

"Hey Bug! Fancy meeting you here" Chat responded smiling at her pun. "But seriously, it's almost midnight, it's there an akuma or any kind of trouble?" 

She looked away as she started saying "I can ask you the same, but I'm going to take a guess and say you are upset about something. That's the reason I'm out tonight, I can only assume the same for you" It was rare for either of them to transform without purpose so she was right, he was upset and needed fresh air. 

They stayed quiet keeping each other company for some time before he broke the silence. "A girl confessed to me today" He said in a low voice. 

That got her attention "I would think that happens to you a lot, so who is this girl and why did this upset you?" 

He tried to ignore the compliment, which was difficult so he winked saying " Well it is true that this kind of thing ain't foreign to me, thanks for noticing by the way" 

Then his expression shifted "Can I be honest with you?" 

The question took her by surprise "Of course, why couldn't you be" 

"To avoid upsetting you more" he said turning to her.

They stared at each other for several minutes before she nodded for him to elaborate. 

"I'm going to talk, and you're gonna listen. No interruptions till I'm done.." 

"...but" 

"I just said no interruptions" She sight and let him continue. 

"You know how I feel about you, I think I left it pretty clear that time on the balcony"

He paused to look her in the eyes to see if she intended to cut him off but her expression was expectant so he carried on.

"My feelings haven't change. Yet I understand that as long as you have someone else in mind there's no possibility for us to happen. No pressure M'Lady, I said I was happy being your friend and that's still true. What happened today just made me realize that I may have feelings for this girl too" 

He took a deep breath before continuing "Heaven knows how many times I said we are just friends but seeing her so bravely own to her feelings for me, I don't know, it made me wonder if it was possible to pursue something that I'm sure would be amazing because she is amazing. But then I would feel guilty every time I saw you, right? And what if you change your mind? Could I leave her to go after you? I mean, I don't think so, but how can I be sure? What if I'm a closeted jerk or something? Should I discuss you with her? Can this be considered two timing? I mean Chat is your partner and Adr ehhhm, my civilian self would be her boyfriend. Damn I'm rambling just like she does, please stop me because...!" 

She smiled an touch his arm, which made him close his mouth immediately. "Can I talk now, because you said I had to remain silent"

"Please Ladybug, save me and yourself" He said almost pleading. 

She took her time, looking for the right words especially since she was the rambling champion of all times and two superheroes choking on their own words weren't doing Paris any favors. 

"I don't think you are a closeted jerk Chaton, so I wouldn't worry about that one. I believe, as seen from experience, that you are reliable and trustworthy, so if you decide to take your chances with this girl I'm sure you'll commit to her. Also, know that it would be amazing because you are Amazing too, so don't go doubting that either." 

She offered him a warm smile and continued "As for the other part, I think you should start small you know? Take little steps like go on one date and move from there, don't talk about me unless it interferes with you two, but first give her and yourself the opportunity to try this amazing thing together" 

Wow, she was sounding so smart and wise despite her own messiness and he looked like he was analysing every word. 

"Although I'm pretty sure she would consider it a celebrity crush as long as you don't reveal your identity. OHH MY GOD DO NOT REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY"

He shook his head an smiled reassuringly. Off course he wouldn't put Marinette in that kind of danger. 

They shared a glance and he seemed calmer already. Then she sighed and turn to the sky, like trying to spot the stars that were overshadowed by the bright lights of the city. 

"The city of love... More like the city of unriquierd love" she murmured between her teeth, low enough to consider it just a thought forgetting for a second about his enhanced hearing. 

"Ok, ok, ok. It's your turn Bugaboo, why are you upset?" 

She buried her face in her hands and rustle "Do I have to?" 

It only took a glance at Chats expression to understand that it was her turn with the metaphorical sharing bear. 

"Ok. Now I'm the one who's gonna talk and you're the one who's gonna listen. But you won't interrupt or attempt to comfort me because I want to keep felling miserable just a little bit more" She said as he laughed and agreed to disagree. 

Off course he would try to console her, maybe throw in a pun or two just to make her smile. He was feeling so much better already with his Marinetty situation that it was only fair for him to return the favor.

"I may ramble"

"Be my guess, I did it too" he said casually.

Not before taking a bunch of fresh air and closing her eyes for bravery she began "I confessed to my crush of nearly two years today. He considered us just good friends, I've always wanted so much more."

His fake ears twitch almost imperceptibly as she kept going.

"I was brave Chat. Really eloquent and kind of charming. I was so sure that he at least liked me a little but he just seemed a bit confused and kind of concerned? I don't know" 

She sighed to calm down before continuing.

"He let me down kindly as the gentleman he is and yet his reaction felt odd. He seemed surprised that he never thought about me that way"

"What made you think he liked you in the first place? I mean, don't get me wrong, who wouldn't like you? This guy is just dumb if you ask me" Chat interrupted.

"Well, he is always nicer to me even if I become a stuttering mess sometimes around him. He compliments me a lot, everybody notices and my friends keep pointing it out. He appears as if from no where to tease me sometimes and seem comfortable invading my personal space" She listed with her fingers. 

"Maybe I made the wrong choice or something but I..." 

She stopped there, because it wasn't fair to let him know that she had thought about him while deciding the best approach to tell Adrien what she felt. It wasn't fair to tell him that she had put on a scale her thoughts of both blondes and that the Model had won over the Hero. It wasn't fair now, specially after hearing his own predicament. 

He wasn't a rebound guy. He deserved a girl who could have him and only him in their heart, like the amazing girl who also summoned all her courage to confess. She would have to take care of her issues on her own, while been friendly to Adrien and supportive to Chat.

Soon enough she felt warm and strong arms around her shoulders. She reciprocated by wrapping him in the middle and stay there enyoing the comfort she didn't have to ask for.

"I specifically said that you shouldn't console me, I'm counseling you, remember?" Yet she refused to move from his embrace.

"Uhumm. You remind me of her you know. Always caring for others is typical Mari-ne-tte" 

They frozed. His eyes went wide at the mis-slip but they had nothing on Ladybug's expression.

"Ma Marinette? As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng? That's the girl who confessed to you?" She asked terrified.

"What!? Pffff noooooo" He tried and failed to sound casual earning him an unamused look.

"Ok, yes, sorry for the slip. It was Marinette. Remember you introduced us when the Evilustrator appeared. Well, I kept visiting regularly"

"Don't you lie to me Chat Noir, you implied the girl confessed to your civilian self" She would know if she confessed to the masked boy. Also, regular visits? She would certainly remember those!

"Noooooo, you didn't let me finish. What I meant to say is that, after the Akuma was defeated I went looking for her at the Bakery as myself and we started a friendship" That surely sounded like a nice enough excuse. Chat knew Ladybug was familiar with Marinette so he couldn't risk her placing them on the same school.

"I would certainly remember an attractive blonde customer approaching me on the bakery" She murmured to herself.

"WHAAAATTTT" Damn his hearing.

"Ummmmmmmm" Why does she keeps forgetting about his enhanced hearing!?

"Please tell me I didn't hear you say what I think I heard you say, because...Ohhh my God"

"Ummmmmmmm"

He stared at her face closely, analysing every bit of her "Ohhh my God, I'm so blind!"

"Ummmmmmmm" What had happened to her words? She was very eloquent just a few minutes ago.

"I'm the damn dumb guy! I'm the dumbest guy in the history of the world" 

His expression was difficult to explain. A mix of mortification with amusement, happiness and fear, excitement and nervousness. And he kept staring at her face expectantly.

She sighed and began to relax looking directly into his eyes. "I can't believe you were afraid of cheating on me with me" she smirked.

It was all the confirmation he needed. He left out the breath he was holding and began laughing. "You do know this teasing can go both ways, right?"

"Are you gonna ramble Kitty?" She joked.

"Are you?" He countered.

"Ok, go ahead and hit me with the best you've got" She encouraged him.

"Well M'lady, since you always wanted so much more from me, I shall comply"

They were already blushing, but him leaning in playfully made her go beet red. 

"Why Chaton? Trying to tell me you finally decided between pursuing me and friendzoneing me" She wasn't gonna let him win! 

"Low blow Buginette" He said holding his heart in fake hurt and with a face as red as hers. "Ohhh wow, this nickname fits even better now" 

He stared at her grinning as she grinned back, a content look on their faces.

"So" She said after a quiet moment. "You think I'm amazing?"

"You are amazing Marinette. That's not my opinion, it's just a fact" There was no mockery left in his tone, only pure fondness. 

It was already past two in the morning and It was incredible to think about how much had change in just a couple of hours. Yesterday he was debating between two girls: His partner and love of his live, and his school friend who offered him a chance at happiness. Today they were the same person and there was no conflict anymore.

Yesterday she was questioning her decision, concerned about picking the wrong blonde. Today she was happy to know they were just two half of a whole picture. 

She still had a lot to process, but everything was good. And he was so excited that it took all of his self control to stop him from lifting her up close and kissing her senseless. But after that deep conversation, he had to be cautious. Little steps she said.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"I would love to" She smiled.

\--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind interrupting my other fic so I had to put it down to words.  
> Hope you enjoyed and please go check my other stuff. I'll be posting soon a new part of my ongoing series.
> 
> English is not my first language and this isn't Beta so, if you find mistakes please be kind.


End file.
